Because I Am
by d.j.-dude
Summary: 15 year old InuYasha lives with his suprisingly wierd family. By weird, I mean crazy in a hilarious, psycotic way. Sucks for InuYasha. What kind of chaos will ensue? read and review, plz!
1. Just a Dream? No

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own InuYasha. I don't even own the people I made up for this story! Why not? Cuz there real… and also not in this chapter.

Before anybody gets mad at me, I will tell you now that I might have quoted Meatwad from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Sorry, but that line was funny. BTW. I'm sure this chapter is a little short. But I'm thinking of what's going to happen in the next chap.

On to the story - Chapter one: Just a dream? No...

InuYasha looked at the digital clock he had on his desk. It read: 3:00 a.m. He was trying force himself to sleep, but the fact that he had a burning question to ask his father, getting to sleep was near impossible. InuYasha's father was in his bedroom downstairs next to his wife. Not sleeping, but he wondered why his son acted so distant earlier that day. InuTaisho couldn't stand the despondence from InuYasha. So he sat up careful not to wake up his wife. InuTaisho quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. He checked the back door to see if it was locked. It was, but just to make sure, he unlocked it then locked it again. InuTaisho went to the front to se if it was also locked or unlocked, and when he got to the door, he began to get a strange feeling there was someone in his house.

Who left the door open... and tore it of its hinges… and threw it in the yard? Thought InuTaisho. Oh, well. I'll just put it back.

InuTaisho walked outside into the darkness of the night. He could feel the light breeze on his bare chest as he walked to pick up the door. One of InuTaisho's neighbors was walking her dog. She stopped and began staring at the muscular man. InuTaisho noticed the woman staring at him from the sidewalk.

"Good evening, Ms. Ayame," Said InuTaisho.

"Go- good morning, Mr. Serizawa." Said Ayame.

"Uhhh… Ms. Ayame… its night…" InuTaisho informed Ayame.

"Whatever! You're so HOT!!!"

InuTaisho began to feel a little uncomfortable in this situation. All he could do was chuckle slightly before saying, "Good night, Ms. Ayame. See you tomorrow," and taking the broken door into his house. Ayame watched as InuTaisho reattached the door to the hinges before she left. As she walked away, Ayame thought to herself Why don't I have a husband? Whatever the reason is, it's about time I found one!

InuTaisho closed the door and locked it wondering who could have ripped the door off and leave it in his yard. He decided not to worry about it much until tomorrow morning. InuTaisho remembered why he had gotten out of bed in the first place.

I know InuYasha is growing up… could that be the reason he's so distant? And didn't Sesshomaru act like this when he was 13? I guess it's an age thing. I mean he does get pissed off at me and Izayoi (_A/N: if that's her name_) a lot more now. Thought InuTaisho.

InuTaisho went upstairs to check on his sons. He peered through Sesshomaru's door. The light was on and Sesshomaru was talking on his cell phone.

"You're crazy, man." Said Sesshomaru. "Love you too. Bye."

Did he say "man" and "love you? Thought InuTaisho. My son is gay?!

Sesshomaru noticed his father standing by the door.

"Dad? Is that you?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"No, it's not! Good night!!" Said InuTaisho.

Whatever I said up at the top about thinking about what will happen next, I'm thinking but nothing is coming to me… 

I don't even know how that emoticon thing got there… well its not there anymore... now its a square...crap...

Plz r&r. this is my first fic and I don't know what else to do. And could somebody give me some ideas for the next chap? I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Where'd He Go!

Disclaimer: No… I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I'd read people's fic's and somehow put them all into an actual show. But then I would need some voice actors. Anyone up for it?

Sadly, only two people (so far) have decided to review my story… But thanks to jade in wonderland (I hope I spelled that right), and Green Onion Ramen for being the first two people to review. I wonder how many reviews I'll have by the time I post this chapter up.

Chapter two: Where'd he go?!

InuTaisho was still a little confused about his oldest son's phone conversation. After that incident, InuTaisho went to his youngest son's bedroom. He hadn't forgotten what had happened earlier. In fact, now he was a bit paranoid. So naturally, he wanted to avoid a replay of that moment (you'd think he would have dropped it by now), and stood with his back against the wall for a minute.

InuTaisho didn't hear anything, so he lightly pushed open the young boy's bedroom door. The desk lamp was still on. InuYasha's red-dragon laptop monitor was up, but not turned on. There seemed to be something missing from the room. InuTaisho took a minute to survey the room. He looked toward the closet, which was open. Then he looked through the window on the opposite side of the room. It was hard to tell the window was open because of the dim light. However it was possible to hear the crickets chirping and the night breeze.

Finally, InuTaisho looked over at InuYasha's bed and began to realize why it was so empty.

"Where's InuYasha?!" said InuTaisho out loud.

Panic started to fill and overwhelm InuTaisho. Where _could_ his son be? Was InuYasha alright? InuTaisho didn't know what to do. He was paralyzed in fear of what could possibly have happened to the hanyou. The only thing InuTaisho was able to do was look for the missing boy. He went downstairs to the master bedroom where Izayoi was sleeping. Should he wake her? No. There would be no use in scaring the crap out of the beautiful woman.

InuTaisho put on a pair of jeans, a shirt and went to the front door to get his jacket. He reached his jacket and immediately put it on not noticing his car keys were in the left pocket. The keys jingled in the pocket, but InuTaisho was quick to slam his fairly large hands over the noisy keys.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind InuTaisho.

InuTaisho spun around to face the voice. (Oh, God... he's going crazy facing _The Voice_)

"Oh… Sesshomaru… Where did _you_ come from?" asked InuTaisho.

Sesshomaru just stared at his father blankly before answering.

"You'd think after having two kids, you ought to know…" replied Sesshomaru.

"Are you questioning my authority, Sesshomaru?" asked InuTaisho.

"No… I'm questioning your ability to process information." said Sesshomaru.

"…………………._What_…………………….."

"Never mind." said Sesshomaru.

"Are you calling me stupid?" questioned InuTaisho.

"No……maybe……"

"I don't have time for this! Besides. I'm not stupid, just a little bit weird."

"I wonder whose side of the family you got _that_ from." retorted Sesshomaru.

"Uhhh- _my_ side smart one." InuTaisho informed Sesshomaru.

A long silence passed between the two before Sesshomaru began another conversation.

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes. But I'm going to call in sick." replied InuTaisho

"Call _who_? You're the _boss_!" said Sesshomaru taken aback.

"I know! It's going to be a weird conversation. And if I do it again, I'm going to fire me!"

"Don't you mean quit?"

"Quit what?" asked InuTaisho puzzled.

"Forget it. You're hopeless." said Sesshomaru with a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a ring going off in the house. The two men ran up to InuYasha's room to see what the ringing was. His cell phone (also red) was being called. The name in the Caller's name box read "Sango's Cell".

"Thank goodness! At least _one_ of my boys isn't-… I'll shut up now."

The phone stopped ringing. Now the screen read: 1 missed call(s). InuTaisho fumbled around with the red phone. Accidentally, He had pulled up InuYasha's phone book. Curious as all fathers are when it comes to their kid's lives, he looked through all of the contacts on the phone. The first few were emergency contacts to Mom, Dad, and Sesshomaru. All the rest were the names and numbers of InuYasha's friends. They didn't seem to be in any particular order. Miroku's number was the first. Then there was Shippo, Sango, and Kagome. InuTaisho knew who Miroku was. He also knew Shippo, and Sango. But who was Kagome? There was only one way to find out. He highlighted Kagome's name and pressed dial on the right side of the phone. There were two rings and then someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice.

"Hello…is this Kagome" asked InuTaisho.

"Yes. But… who are you?" questioned Kagome.

"I'm InuYasha's dad." replied InuTaisho.

"Oh, well hi. Was there a reason you called or…?"

"Uhhh… yes, actually. Have you seen InuYasha?"

"Know, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Because he's not here and I was just wondering where he could be."

"… I don't know where he could be… but if I see him, I'll let you know."

"O.K. Thanks "

"You're welcome."

I don't' really know where InuYasha is right now. But I will find out…… eventually. New characters were only mentioned in this chapter, but they will actually have parts where they interact with other characters. BTW! I know some people who let me use their names n' stuff in other chaps. The first to come into the story might be China. Yeah, her name is China and she is kind of in love with Ichigo from bleach and Disuke from D.N.Angel. You'd think she at least like Dark but…

I've decided to start another story while I keep this one going. I'm thinking horror and… something else. More info on that later. And for the people who reviewed the last chap, thanks for helping me out.


	3. I'm Back!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. School sucks right now… well… actually, it always sucks.

Oh yeah! I made it to 5 reviews! That might not seem a lot… but that's just you. Check it! I got chap 3 up now! Meaning InuYasha's back from… wherever he went, InuTaisho's a little mad, Izayoi doesn't know why… well…she does, and Sesshy is… well…. he's doing something else. Oh SNAP! I just remembered China comes in, in this chap! (sighs)…it probably doesn't matter… She might not read the story. Screw her then. She don't know what she's missin'. …… Whatever. Hey! I'm working on the other stories. I have decided to do two new stories. I don't think I'll be able to keep with all that work…

Disclaimer: Why the hell would I own him? I'm not Japanese, nor smart enough to own InuYasha. My brain! It's evil to me…

Chapter three: I'm back. (does anybody want to guess where i went?)

The sun had risen on a seemingly endless night. Still, no one had seen InuYasha. Izayoi was sleeping in today. InuTaisho was too anxious to wake her up. What would he tell her if she woke up? InuTaisho had no clue. (_A/N: that's nothing new_) He would have to lie to her so she didn't get distraught about her son's disappearance. But what if he never came back? InuTaisho tried not to think of that too much. In case InuYasha hadn't wandered back home, InuTaisho decided he would just pretend he didn't know InuYasha would go missing. Which, obviously, he hadn't. If only InuYasha would come back and reassure everybody nothing bad happened to him, then everything would be okay. There was a possibility that InuYasha would get grounded for his entire life. (_A/N: and he's a hanyou. that's a long time to be grounded_)

"Why don't you just go look for him like you were you were going to do." asked Sesshomaru startling InuTaisho.

InuTaisho spun around in his chair.

"Because if I did and your mother woke up before I got back, she would ask where InuYasha was, I'd have to tell her, and it'd sound like it was my fault. I hate getting blamed for things I didn't do wrong. It's like getting pissed off and yelling at a choir of mentally retarded donkeys." replied InuTaisho.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw an unclear, but obvious, form of a woman with black hair walking up the driveway. He got the feeling he knew the woman and looked out the window. Sesshomaru _did_ know the woman. Everyone who lived in the house knew her. Izayoi was outside coming up the driveway. She stopped walking suddenly, turned around and kissed a man walking behind her.

"You might want to see this," said Sesshomaru motioning for InuTaisho to look out of the window.

"Is it InuYa…- What the HELL?! Who's _that_?!" asked InuTaisho in shock.

"I think it's Izayoi…" replied Sesshomaru.

"Yes, thank you." said InuTaisho annoyed.

InuTaisho lifted a bottle of beer to his mouth, and unexpectedly chugged over half of the bottle, still trying to look out of the window before lowering the bottle. Just then the man left walking down the driveway to his blue sports car. Izayoi unlocked the front door, and walked in quietly. She pulled the key out before trying to close the door without making any loud noises. She hadn't even turned around when InuTaisho scared the crap out of her.

"Who was that?!" questioned InuTaisho.

"OH, my God! Honey… you scared me," said Izayoi breathing hard.

"Really...- Now _who was_ that?!"

"S-someone from work…"

"……What the _hell _do you do?"

"Well, I-I… uhhh… I-!"

"Are you having an affair?" asked InuTaisho rather quietly.

"…………………."

"For how long?"

"9 years……."

Finally, Sesshomaru began to talk.

"She was having an affair for 9 years, and you didn't know?" asked Sesshomaru.

"In case you haven't noticed, I drink quite a lot." replied InuTaisho.

"I still think you should've known." said Sesshomaru.

"Did you know?" asked InuTaisho.

"No." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then shut up!"

InuYasha could see the lights on in the house. He could also see his father sitting on the couch, holding an empty bottle of beer in his left hand. Sesshomaru was standing next to InuTaisho, holding a knife. What's the knife for? Am I in that much trouble? Thought InuYasha. InuYasha walked further up the driveway as slowly as he possibly could. He saw his mother walk towards the master bedroom of the house. She didn't seem to be walking as tall as she usually did. Now, she was walking with a slightly curved back, staring at the ground.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled from across the street.

"Hi, Kagome…" said InuYasha sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-nothing," replied InuYasha.

"Kagome? Your cat's weird," said China as she walked out of Kagome's house.

"No, he's not. Besides nobody is as weird as you." Said Kagome.

"I'm not weird! Well… yeah I am. But I'm more psychotic." China said.

"How's her cat weird?" Asked InuYasha.

"He was choking on a damn anchovy!" replied China.

"So? You've choked on a sour straw." Said InuYasha

"…That's different." Said China.

"Hey, InuYasha?" called Kagome. "Where were you? Your dad called me last night."

"Oh, CRAP-O MONKYES!!" yelled InuYasha.

"What?" asked China, laughing. "It's _Fudge_-monkeys!"

"I'll see you guys later," said InuYasha before turning around and began to slowly walk up the driveway.

He called _Kagome_?! What is wrong with him?! Thought InuYasha.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAD CALLED THE GIRL I LIKE!!" yelled InuYasha out loud.

Kagome and China were staring at InuYasha now. He seemed to have gone crazy for a second. InuYasha slowly turned around only to see the girls staring back at him.

"You heard… nothing." Said InuYasha mysteriously.

InuYasha then began walking up the driveway slowly again.

"What was that?..." asked China.

"He's insane." Replied Kagome

10 minutes later…

InuYasha had finally made it to the door of his house. His hand began to shake as he reached for the door knob. InuYasha was nervous about what his dad would do when InuYasha came through the door after an entire night missing. InuYasha expected to hear his father yell at him before announcing how long InuYasha was going to be grounded.

Trying not to keep thinking about all the bad things that would probably happen to him, InuYasha opened the door with the confidence he built up while coming up the driveway.

The first thing InuYasha saw when he walked into the house was his dad holding two more beers, drinking them at the same time.

I haven't seen him drink this much in years… I guess dad's really mad at me...Thought InuYasha.

InuYasha tried to sneak behind InuTaisho, in hopes of not getting caught. Even though he was drunk, InuTaisho could still sense his missing son. Plus, he could smell InuYasha's familiar scent.

"InuYasha…… Come here…" said InuTaisho in a low, calm and sincere voice.

InuYasha had only made it up to the third step before he was called back to face his father. He turned around cautiously, and slowly walked back to his father.

"Y- yes, Sir…?" said InuYasha feeling his heart pound harder in his chest.

"… Why did you sneak out?" asked InuTaisho still calm.

"…… I- I… had to go somewhere to think…" replied InuYasha not noticing his whole body beginning to shake.

"But you can think in your room, right?" said InuTaisho.

"Dad… I… I had some problems to deal with…" answered InuYasha.

"—Don't you think could at least come to me so we can talk about your problems?" asked InuTaisho nearly losing his calm manner.

"I didn't think you'd care…" replied InuYasha barely speaking audibly.

"WHAT?!" yelled InuTaisho showing his anger.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D CARE!!!" InuYasha yelled, his eyes filling up with tears.

Okay. What just happened? Is this a cliff hanger?! Yes. Yes, it is. Why did I leave in the middle of something so dramatic? Because this should be enough to tie you guys over, I gotta get back to my school work, which just became easier because I got my schedule changed. On gold days, I have my four easiest classes. And I will have something to write about in the next chap.

About my other stories. When I started typing up this chapter, I thought of 2 others stories to write. Over the past two weeks, I came up with 10, and this morning, in second period, I thought of an 11th story. Here is the list of stories to look out for.

**Life As a Horror Movie** rated: Mature for language category: Horror (duh)

**Hot for Teacher** rated: Teen+ to Mature category: Romance/General

**Sit-Down Comedy** rated: Teen+ to Mature category: Comedy (of course)

**Distant Brother's Bond** rated: Teen+ to Mature category: Tragedy/General

**Zombies** rated: Mature category: Horror/Action

**Heartless** rated: Teen+ to Mature category: Supernatural/Horror

**Knock On Wood** rated: Teen category: Romance/General

**Twins' True Light** rated: Teen category: General

**Kid-Friendly Murderer** rated: Teen+ to Mature category: Horror/General

**Suicide Note** rated: Teen+ to Mature category: Tragedy/General

**Cross of a Father's Love** rated: Teen+ to Mature category: Tragedy/General


	4. After the Fight

It's me again, and i have finally decided to work more on **Because I Am**. But I did check the stats for this story. Less people are reading it. Much less _review_. Look, if you don't tell me what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter depending on where the story starts, or ends, then there is no reason to keep writing what you don't like! Plz review…

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha!!! ahem sorry! That seemed kinda random!

Disclaimer: Don't now, never will… besides… Didn't this show end already?

Last time: "WHAT?!!" asked InuTaisho still angered.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D CARE!!!!

Chapter Four: Moving On

After InuYasha's last sentence, there was a long silence between them. All of the yelling from InuTaisho had gotten InuYasha compelled to see to the end that he got his point across. Just recently, InuYasha had stopped his tears from flowing from the anger that had built up inside him.

InuTaisho stared at his son that made it seem as though InuYasha had hurt his feelings. When in reality InuTaisho was thinking _This is a weird house. ... Am I drunk?_

"…Why wouldn't I care?" asked InuTaisho whose voice was suddenly very quiet.

"_Because_, of your impending drinking problem, _you never have time to talk_!" replied InuYasha.

"…_Impending_?" questioned InuTaisho.

"Look it up later! I'm on a roll!"

"--What are we talking about?"

Once again, there was another long silence. The tension in the air lingered for awhile. InuTaisho blinked his eyes a couple of times. And then He suddenly dropped the dark amber, empty beer bottle, on the floor. With a loud crash, the impact destroyed the bottle. InuYasha looked at the broken bottle on the floor, and then back at his father. InuTaisho's eyes had grown very large.

"You're hopeless, dad!" said InuYasha.

"No, really, what were we talking about?" asked InuTaisho.

Without even thinking, InuYasha said "You were saying how you were going to raise my allowance." Deciding that was a good thing to say to make his day a little better, InuYasha went with what he said, not realizing what he said until the words had come out of his mouth.

"I was?" asked InuTaisho uncertain.

"Yeah! Are you that forgetful, dad?" asked InuYasha already knowing the answer.

"Of course! Don't you know me?" replied InuTaisho.

InuYasha shook his head slowly and said: "I knew it… RETARDED!"

"Who's retarded…?" asked InuTaisho.

Kagome walked down the stairs, counting them as she passed. Eventually she came to a step that was painted in black spray paint. Then, she looked at the next step down, which read "Kagome". The next step said "Look up". Kagome obeyed the note on the step and looked up. "Kagome. I found this DVD in my attic. See ya at my house after school if you wanna watch it. InuYasha."

After reading the message that InuYasha left, Kagome walked down the rest of the steps, and stopped at the front door of her house. She opened the door, and before she walked out of her house, she said to herself: "Why did he use spray paint?!" With that, Kagome walked to school.

InuYasha and Miroku were standing in front of the school, talking. They were remembering a horror movie they saw a couple days ago. (One Missed Call)

"That Kenji person should have listened to that girl!" said InuYasha.

"Which girl? The hot one or the hot one?" asked Miroku.

InuYasha just stared at his perverted friend. There was a short silence before InuYasha couldn't stand it any longer, and started laughing hysterically.

**3 minutes later**

"HAHAHAHAhahahahahahaha…!...Oh-OH! You were serious." said InuYasha nearly unable to keep from laughing.

"Mm-hmm… Yeah." said Miroku who had just stopped freaking out about InuYasha's outburst.

"Oh, in that case…you're full of it."

"How'm I full of it?!"

"You seem as if you like to talk. I like to let people talk, who like to talk. It makes it easier to find out how full of it they are," said InuYasha.

"Stop quoting _Rush Hour_!"

"………NNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miroku watched InuYasha as he ran down the street.

"Ooooookaaayyyyy, said Miroku calling Sango on his cell phone.

"Hello?" said Sango's voice.

"Sango, you tie the rope, and I'll push him over the side,"

"Psych! Leave a message!" said Sango's answering machine.

"And Sango quotes _Final Destination 3_! …Why do I always fall for that?!"

So how did you like that chapter? What was on that DVD that InuYasha found? Right now, I don't know either! Tell me what should be on it. The funniest things that could be on it would be like that tape on The Ring, or…porn! That might work!! But tell me what you think. Plz review.

I finally got reviews on my other stories! And I'm thinking of writing other ones. Like…**Cryptic**. Here's a preview of that story…

Cryptic: A story about a young hanyou boy, leading Detectives, Police, and his parents on a wild and terrifying ride as those few people struggle to figure out the master plan that led to the boy's death. Was it suicide, or murder? If suicide, how much torture had the boy endured to make this nightmare possible. If murder, who had come up with this strangely brutal and meticulous plan? What's more, could the boy's younger brother have seen any part of this vicious crime? If so, who or what will make this boy talk?


	5. Home Movies part 1

Hey guys! I know all my fans have been waiting for this next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I got addicted to Gaia Online! …Again! So this chap is about a home movie of InuYasha's dad…d-doing…some things that never should have gotten out.

Disclaimer: I do not…stop bugging me about it!

Here's the story

Chapter 5: Home movies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door bell rang, and InuYasha bounded down the stairs. He got to the front door, and opened it. Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo were all at the door.

_So they all came at the same time… Didn't expect that…_' thought InuYasha.

"Hey, guys!" said InuYasha.

"To the attic?" asked Miroku.

"Yep," replied InuYasha.

InuYasha held the door open while Sango, Kagome, and Shippo followed Miroku to the attic. InuYasha closed the door after everybody had walked into his house, when his dad walked by.

"Hey, dad," said InuYasha.

"Hey, InuYasha…" said InuTaisho.

"What's wrong with you?" asked InuYasha. "You look kinda sad."

"What's wrong with me?" repeated InuTaisho. "WHY IS IT THAT I'M ALWAYS THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM?!?!?!?!?"

InuYasha flinched just before saying, "Sorry, dad. I didn't mean it like that…"

"Mean what…?"

"………………………………….'

"Badel Kuuf," said InuTaisho speaking in a different language.

"…What…?" asked InuYasha

"I'm hungry."

"Ooooohhhhhhkkkkaaaayyyyy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha had made it back up to the attic where his friends were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Even InuYasha didn't know why there was furniture. Whatever the reason, InuYasha didn't care. All he knew was that Sesshomaru never came up to the attic, so basically the attic was a getaway from the older demon.

"What was your dad yelling about, InuYasha?" asked Sango.

"I don't know, but I think Badel Kuuf' is Hindi for kiss my ass'." replied InuYasha.

"That reminds me," started Kagome. "Why did you use spray paint in my stairs and ceiling!?" yelled Kagome.

"…Cause I didn't have any paper…"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and crossed her arm sitting back on the couch. Sometimes InuYasha could be unreasonable.

InuYasha had hooked up a DVD player previously to his friends' arrival. No one had noticed InuYasha put the DVD player there because he had done it years ago when his parents were out. He wanted to watch horror movies and stay away from his older brother who was supposed to be baby sitting InuYasha.

InuYasha put the DVD in the player noticing that it looked like a home movie. InuYasha walked behind the couch his friends were sitting on and leaned on it. Suddenly, there was a loud scream. The scream was completely random, scaring everyone in the room. Especially Shippo. That deafening yell had caused Shippo jump off of the couch, and running around yelling.

"That was kinda scary," said Kagome

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Shippo.

"Yeah, it was," said Kagome.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Shippo again.

"I think I'm half def!" said InuYasha.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shippo!" said Miroku.

"AAAH-what?" asked Shippo.

"Stop freaking out! It's over, now," replied Miroku.

Everybody was staring at Shippo now. Shippo stared back at his friends one by one, starting with Sango. Then Kagome, InuYasha, and finally Miroku. And then, Shippo started from Miroku, then to InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, His eyes still moving as they past Sango. China was Staring at him too, with a look on her face that would have said: _"What the hell is your problem!?"_ "Where'd you come from?" asked Shippo.

Who was that next to China? (_A/N_: another friend!) Nathaniel.

"Yeah…" said Kagome. "Where'd you both come from?"

"InuYasha's dad let us in…" said Nathaniel.

"You guys finally made it," said InuYasha.

China came over and sat on the armrests on either side of the couch. Shippo got back into his seat, and tried not to scream again, but it was so tempting for him. Just before InuYasha pressed the "Play" button to resume the movie Sango spoke up.

"InuYasha, if this is like that tape from "The Ring", I'm going to kill you before Samara has a chance to say "Seven days"!" said Sango.

"Don't worry. How bad can it be?" said InuYasha as he let the movie play.

The movie started, and instead of a normal home movie, as InuYasha had expected, they saw his dad, InuTaisho, down two bottles of vodka at the same time. Then, InuTaisho stood on the bar table, took off his shirt, and started swinging it around head while dancing to the beat of the music the D.J. was playing. By now, the manager of the bar had come out of the back room, and was trying to get InuYasha's drunk father off of the bar table.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to get off the tables," said the manager mouthing the bartender to call the police.

"Okay…" said InuTaisho sounding like a little kid who was complaining because he didn't get his way.

InuTaisho climbed off the tables, and into the bartender's side of the table. He took one of the bottles down from its rack, took the top of, and swallowed half of the bottle in one gulp.

"Excuse me, Sir. What are you doing?" asked the bartender as he came back into his work area.

"Inventory!" yelled InuTaisho over the noise in the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what will InuYasha and every body else think of this movie? What will they say? Who is it that will have nightmares about it?

I NEED IDEAS!!!!

What did you think? Plz review this chapter and tell me what you thought.

BTW. School starts in 3 DAYS for me! I don't want to go back! TT The next time you read a chapter I will have started my first year in 8th grade, and probably have learned a little French. I just want to say that I do not know if I will have a lot of time to update, but I'll do my best!


	6. Home movies part 2

This chapter is part 1's sequel part 2! Go figure… I got some positive feedback, and have decided to go on with part two. Here it is.

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha…

Chapter 6: Home movies- part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that was scary," said Miroku. "Seeing InuYasha's dad get drunk was one thing. But dancing half naked on a bar table… That is something he should leave to real strippers…"

"As if he doesn't embarrass himself enough…" said InuYasha.

Everybody stared at someone around them with wide eyes. That scene was really very shocking.

"All right, everybody! Let's vote!" said InuYasha.

"Vote on what…?" asked Sango.

"Vote on seeing more of this, movie…" replied InuYasha.

"You must be crazy! Showing a video like this…-okay," said Shippo.

"All in favor of continuing this scary, slash weird as all hell movie, raise your hand," said InuYasha.

InuYasha looked around the room and saw China, and Miroku raise there hands slowly.

"China? Why would you want to see this…?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, come on! You know that was funny!" replied China.

"Anyone else?" asked InuYasha.

Shippo and Sango put their hands in the air. ……And so did Sesshomaru, who InuYasha had just noticed had come up to the attic.

"You too, Sesshomaru…?" said Nathaniel.

"Y-yes…" replied Sesshomaru.

"M-m-Mrs. Ayame…?!" exclaimed InuYasha.

Mrs. Ayame was standing on a ladder, staring into the inside of the attic. Apparently, she had heard… and seen everything that was going on in the attic.

"Okay, now_ that's_ just weird," said Kagome.

"I guess were watching the rest of it…" said InuYasha sounding slightly resenting he had said anything.

InuYasha pushed the "Play" button again, and the movie resumed.

This time, InuTaisho had his arm around a woman. A woman InuYasha, and Sesshomaru had known as InuYasha's mother, Izayoi. InuTaisho was drinking a beer, as he, Izayoi, and the cameraman, obviously a friend, left the bar. Suddenly the screen showed nothing but static for less than a second, and then, on the screen was InuTaisho, and Izayoi, on a bed in a dark room doing who-knows-what.

InuYasha turned off the TV as soon as his mind had registered what he was seeing. Once again, everybody stared at each other as if the one they were all on crack.

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Shippo sounding a little happy. (_A/N :???_)

"Yeah…" said Mrs. Ayame. "He's cheating on me!"

Kagome was burying her face in InuYasha's chest, his arms around her back.

"Is it over?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, it's over," said Sango.

InuYasha stared worriedly at the screen.

"W-what now…?" asked InuYasha.

"Pretend they were bouncing, and pray you weren't an accident," said Miroku randomly.

"No, not about th-…forget it…" said InuYasha.

Sesshomaru looked around the room.

"InuYasha…" said Sesshomaru.

"What?" asked InuYasha.

"I'm telling dad that you and your little friends are watching hi…"

"-You were watching it too, Sesshomaru…" said InuYasha cutting off Sesshomaru.

"He doesn't have to know….." said Sesshomaru.

"But he will if you tell…"

"…Right…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about that scene! It was the only finny thing that I could think of!

WHAT SHOULD THE NEXT CHAPTER BE ABOUT? I have no clue…

Plz review…


	7. Truth or Dare part 1

I think that this is chapter 7… yes, yes it is… Truthfully, I didn't think I would make it this far. People don't normally have more than 50 chapters in there fic's, and if you have, GOOD FOR YOU!! Obviously, I am NOT one of those people! I have other stories I have to add on to so after this chapter, I will put in on hold until I have put new chapters on at least three of my other stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a long silence after the movie. Such a traumatic experience should not be spoken of, as the group (and Mrs. Ayame) had agreed on without saying a word. The silence was finally broken up when China suggested they all play "Truth or Dare".

"No," said Nathaniel. "I've had too many weird… interactions… for the day. I think I'll just go read my little brother his favorite book."

"Which one? _Green Eggs and I'm Hammered_?" asked China.

"…Something like that…" replied Nathaniel.

"I'll come too, then. That book's funny…"

When China and Nathaniel left, there was little talking until Miroku said: "What _should_ we do?"

"We play Truth or Dare!" said InuYasha.

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

"Miroku?" started Sango. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Miroku.

"Okay. Are you really a perv, or do you just want to get laid that badly?" asked Sango.

Miroku thought for about three or four seconds, and then gave his reply.

"Both," said Miroku.

"Good," said InuYasha. "You stayed true to your nature."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Miroku.

"Trust me, I know how your mind works…" replied InuYasha.

"Yeah, right! You don't even know how _your_ mind works!" retaliated Miroku.

InuYasha looked back at the window for a minute.

"Uhhh… Mrs. Ayame?" asked InuYasha. "What did you mean my dad cheated on you?"

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!" said Mrs. Ayame before beginning to leave.

When Mrs. Ayame turned to leave, she fell off of the ladder into a bush next to the sidewalk.

"What was that about?" asked Sango.

"Apparently, she failed to remember that she was standing on a ladder the whole time," said Miroku.

"How do you forget you're standing on a ladder?" asked Shippo.

"She was never a smart person," said Kagome. "Of all people, you should know!"

"Remember when her dog ran down one die of the street?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah," said InuYasha. "She ran in the opposite direction, screaming MY CAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Should Sesshy be gay or not gay?**

I have randomly decided to make this a 2 or 3 part story so people who want to read this story now, can. _**I know this story wasn't as funny but its not over yet!**_ I still have to finish writing the next part but I ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO KNOW: **Should Sesshy be gay or not gay? **

Read and review plz.


	8. Truth or Dare part 2

Chapter 8!!! Or 7 ½ what ever you want to call it. I shall continue the story after what happened last time. I have ideas for the chap after this one, but I still like to hear your ideas! Send them in!

Disclaimer: should I continue to write disclaimers? We all know I don't own InuYasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth or Dare part 2

"Okay, Sango" said Kagome.

"What?" asked Sango.

"It's your turn," said Miroku.

"My turn for what?" Sango said confused.

"Were still playing truth or dare," InuYasha informed Sango.

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's just that this AUTHOR takes so long to write!"

"Right, Truth or dare?" asked Kagome

"Dare!" said Sango

Kagome thought for a minute.

"Sango, your dare is to let Miroku touch your but for five turns," said Kagome

InuYasha and Shippo snickered. Miroku blushed and grinned mischievously.

"O-Okay…" said Sango reluctantly.

"He, he, he, he, he…" Miroku laughed annoyingly while he rubbed Sango's butt.

Sango was blushing furiously. Miroku was still laughing. This was one of the five times he could touch Sango's butt, and not get slapped!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's InuYasha's turn, now!" said Sango trying to get everybody to stop laughing at her.

"Dare!" said InuYasha.

"We haven't even asked you yet!" said Kagome.

"That's not my problem," said InuYasha.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome for five turns!" Shippo blurted out.

InuYasha and Kagome blushed, but still, InuYasha said "O-Okay…" not being able to back down from a bet, or dare.

"But wait!" said Shippo. "There's more! Every time, it has to get more intense!"

By now, Kagome and InuYasha were blushing more furiously. They looked at each other, and Miroku and Sango stated laughing.

"Okay," said Kagome, and InuYasha at the same time.

They both knew this was going to be very awkward.

InuYasha leaned towards Kagome for the first kiss. Kagome suddenly started laughing, hysterically, and it caught InuYasha (and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo) off guard.

"What's so funny…?" asked InuYasha, who hadn't moved away from Kagome.

"What? Oh, sorry," said Kagome. "Jackie Chan _still_ can't dance. Hahaha!"

"Well we all know that," said Shippo. "And neither can Miroku."

"Shippo, you've never seen me dance," said Miroku.

"Sure I have! I see you whenever I'm stalk-_looking_ out my window at eight o' clock," said Shippo.

There was a long pause before Sango interrupted.

"And now we are going to forget all of that, and get back to the game," said Sango. "As you were about to do, InuYasha."

"Right," said InuYasha.

Then, he leaned closer to Kagome, and kissed her on the cheek. Both InuYasha and Kagome were blushing furiously. Kagome didn't want to dwell on it for very long and decided that it was Shippo's turn.

"Truth," said Shippo.

"Who do love the most? And it can't be a family member," said Kagome.

Shippo looked at the ground and mumbled his answer so that nobody could hear it.

"…What?" everyone in the room asked.

"Kilala…" mumbled Shippo.

"Ohhhh…." Everybody said.

InuYasha had just remembered that Sesshomaru was still in the room, so he decided to get his brother into the game to at least have one turn.

"Hey, Fluffy!" said InuYasha.

"Don't call me that…" said Sesshomaru. "What do you want?"

"Truth or Dare?" asked InuYasha.

Sesshomaru didn't really want to play this game, but at the same time, he didn't care, and didn't see why he couldn't.

"Truth," said Sesshomaru playing along.

"Do you like that Rin, girl in your class, or are you really gay?" asked InuYasha.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" exclaimed Sesshomaru. "You weren't in that chapter!"

"Yes, I was," said InuYasha.

Sesshomaru looks back to the first chapter, and reads the second part

"Okay, so you were, said Sesshomaru.

"You gonna answer the man?" asked Shippo.

"… I'm…controversial," said Sesshomaru.

"What does that mean?" asked InuYasha.

"Let's just say that I'm metro sexual and bisexual…" said Sesshomaru.

"…How the _hell_ can you he both?!" asked Miroku. "What do you even mean, by that?"

"Are you saying nobody, including you, knows that you are bisexual, or…what?" said Kagome.

"Exactly!" said Sesshomaru.

"I don't get it," said Shippo.

(_A/N: There's a good reason for this retarded conversation. I'll tell you about it at the end of this chap_)

Sesshomaru began walking out of the attic, before he stopped and remembered why he was up there in the first place.

"Oh, yeah," said Sesshomaru. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Your parents want you to go back to your houses."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!" said Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in unison.

The three left, and Sesshomaru walked back downstairs. Suddenly there was a loud scream, and InuYasha, and Kagome ran out of the attic and into the hallway.

"What was all the screaming about?!" asked InuYasha.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kagome. "Wait. Sango? You and Miroku haven't finished out your dare!"

"Yes, we did!" said Miroku smiling.

"Oh, so that's what the screaming was about," said InuYasha.

"Yes!" yelled Sango angrily.

InuYasha and Kagome watched as Sango stormed out of the house, looking seriously pissed off. Miroku Left after her still with that smug grin on his face. InuYasha had remembered that he and Kagome hadn't finished out their dare yet.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and headed upstairs to his room.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"We…have some unfinished business…" sad InuYasha.

Kagome knew what he was talking about. And she was a little happy that he remembered. Then they got to InuYasha's room.

"So we already got passed the first turn," said InuYasha.

"And it has to get more intense," said Kagome. "Let's just skip to the fifth turn."

At least one of my sons is in to girls! Almost literally! Okay… getting ahead of myself… God, I can't to be a grandfather! Thought InuTaisho who was watching his InuYasha and his little…friend making out.

The doorbell rang, effectively scaring the crap out of InuTaisho. He almost yelled out loud and gotten caught spying on his youngest son. InuTaisho ran downstairs to the door to answer it before he was noticed. When he answered the door, he really had to think to understand that he knew this person.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" said the man at the door.

"……Do I know you?" asked InuTaisho.

"You should. We were friends in high school," said the man.

"Which one?" asked InuTaisho.

"Bankotsu," said the man.

"Oh! What's up?!" said InuTaisho.

"Just passing by, and I thought I'd check up on an old friend," said Bankotsu.

"What've you been up to?" asked InuTaisho.

"Just trying to get my kid into some kind of sport," said Bankotsu. "Like his dad."

"You were never into sports," said InuTaisho.

"Sure, I was."

_Flashback_

A younger Bankotsu was standing in the school gym wearing dark blue pants, and a white shirt with the school symbol on the front. He was standing amongst a group of girls cheering for the schools basketball team.

_End of Flashback _

"What compelled you to be a cheerleader?" asked InuTaisho.

"Deflated self-esteem and daddy issue- wait! How did you see my flashback?!" said Bankotsu.

"Never mind that," said InuTaisho. "I need to continue spying on my son."  
"You spy on your kids?!"

"Only today!" said InuTaisho. "My youngest son just had his first kiss."

InuTaisho's eyes drifted up to the window where it was possible to see InuYasha's bedroom.

"Apparently, he's still having his first kiss," said InuTaisho.

"I'll just leave you to…yeah," said Bankotsu.

"Bye," said InuTaisho.

(A/N: Read under the XXXXXXXX's. it's important!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end. Now about Sesshomaru's…feelings. I had some people tell me that they wanted Sesshomaru to be gay. And then there were other's who said they wanted him to be straight, and like Rin, and have all of these girls' phone numbers. I just got an idea for a future chapter!

It would probably be best if Sesshomaru were bisexual. I can make a funny chap where I combine Rin, other girls' phone numbers, and other guys.

Plz R&R.

And don't forget to R&R my other stories! I need more reviews on them!


	9. Father Son Talk

WHOO! 32 reviews! I made it to 32 reviews! Okay this is chapter 9. I guess I have to get back to some of the things that I wrote in previous chapters. I guess that mean I have to write something funny to get back to InuYasha's mom leaving/cheating…

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN INUYASHA. TT (it's not fair)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Too many questions

InuTaisho was sitting in his car, which was parked in the driveway of his rather large house. He was depressed about something, and needed his sons to answer a few questions. Should he ask Sesshomaru first? Should he ask Sesshomaru at all? He wouldn't care. InuTaisho knew it. But…InuYasha? Of course he would care. It was about _his_ mother!

_What luck…_ said InuTaisho watching InuYasha walking out the front door. _I guess I have to. _

InuTaisho stepped out of his car with his briefcase in hand. This might have been coincidence, but as soon as InuTaisho stepped out of his car, InuYasha walked back into the house. He didn't even look at his father.

InuTaisho walked into his house. A rather revolting stench filled his keen nose. Then, InuTaisho looked down.

"Who took a dump on the floor?!!" yelled InuTaisho making the house tremble with his low voice.

"That's what I was going to ask Sesshomaru, but he's not home," said InuYasha.

"Where'd he go?" asked InuTaisho.

"I have no clue…" replied InuYasha.

"…You gonna clean that up?"

_Hell-to-the-no! _ Thought InuYasha.

"…Of all the times to loose your mind…" said InuYasha walking up to his room.

InuTaisho followed InuYasha.

"Wait, InuYasha," said InuTaisho. "I need to talk to you for a second."

"What about?" asked InuYasha stopping at the top of the stairs.

"…You mean who about," said InuTaisho.

InuYasha sighed.

"What did I do _this_ time?" asked InuYasha.

"Nothing," replied InuTaisho. "I didn't say it was your fault, but it involves you."

"Oh, O.K."

InuTaisho went into his son's room after InuYasha sat down on his bed, and sat next to InuYasha.

"InuYasha…? I actually have two things to talk to you about," said InuTaisho.

"Well?" said InuYasha impatiently.

"The first is …I found out your mother was cheating on me…" said InuTaisho quietly.

"What?!?" exclaimed InuYasha. "She was?!"

"Don't be surprised. You were in that chapter, too."

"I wasn't in the house, though, remember?"

"…N-oh, yeah… But still. What am I going to do now?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because this is your mother… and I need to know what you want to happen."

"Happen how?"

"I'm just saying, if we ended up getting a divorce, would you want to live with your mother or me?"

InuYasha couldn't believe this. His dad was asking him to choose between his parents out of one of the hardest decisions that InuYasha would ever have to make.

"Just think about it for a while…" said InuTaisho softly.

"I don't _wanna _think about it!" yelled InuYasha like a spoiled little kid.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but you will never hear it again."

"Uhhh-huh…"

"What was the other thing you wanted to ask me?" asked InuYasha trying to get off this subject.

"Oh, right. How was it?"

InuYasha stared at his father. He didn't get it. What was he supposed to like?

"…What are you talking about…?" asked InuYasha.

"You know…" replied InuTaisho.

"No… I don't."

"I see. Let me rephrase this. How was _she_?"

InuYasha understood it now, but who was the girl he was talking about?

"How was who…?' asked InuYasha sounding slightly confused.

"Kagome! How do you forget something like that?!"

"What when we…-you saw that?!!"

"Of course! As a matter of fact, anyone who looked into your window saw it."

"You were SPYING ON ME?!?!"

"Yep!" said InuTaisho triumphantly.

InuYasha felt his face heat up. This was really wrong. _**Why the hell does he do this?!**_

Thought InuYasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The tenth chapter is next! **

In that chap, I'm going to get further into this and then on to something a lot funnier! If I can come up with something funny to write…

Don't worry! I'll think of something! As a matter of fact, I already have some things in my head!

**Plz read and review**

**By the way… what should I write about InuYasha's mother…?**

**And Sesshomaru? **(still posing the question: should Sesshomaru be gay, straight, bisexual, or metro sexual?


	10. Grandpa's Funeral part 1

Finally! Chapter 10! Can you believe I made it this far in the story? It has gotten a little of track, but I'm going to fix that. I'm not going to finish where I left of, but continue and move into something that seems really funny, even in a bad time.

Disclaimer: Of course not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10: Grandpa's Funeral

InuYasha stared out of the window in the kitchen. He had been given a lot to think about. He had to choose between his mother and his father. _**Whatever. I won't let this bother me.**_

"Hello?!" said Sesshomaru.

InuYasha jumped.

"W-what?" asked InuYasha.

"What happened? Where was your mind?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My mind was…I don't know where."

"Well wherever it went, I'm glad psychiatric help was only five cents."

InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" asked InuYasha impatiently.

"Why would I want anyth—oh! Grandfather is dead." Replied Sesshomaru like it wasn't bad new.

InuYasha sat up immediately.

"He's WHAT?!"

"You sound shocked…" said Sesshomaru.

"Well, yeah. I didn't see it coming…"

Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother in disbelief.

"…He was over 7 hundred years old…and you didn't see it coming…?"

"…You have a point… Is that all you came to tell me?"

"Uhhh…Father said you have to get ready for the funeral." Said Sesshomaru turning to leave.

"Why are we having the funeral so soon?"

"I don't know. Nor do I care…"

"You don't care about Grandpa?!"

"…If you choose to see it that way…" said Sesshomaru leaving the room.

With that, Sesshomaru left the room, leaving InuYasha to get dressed, and ready for the funeral.

"SCREW YOU, FLUFFY!!" yelled InuYasha.

As InuYasha got ready for the funeral, he couldn't help but wonder why his life was continually going downhill. His mom was cheating on his dad, his grandpa was dead, and Sesshomaru didn't care! _**What the hell… **_

InuYasha Walked down the stairs, still trying to tie his tie. _(A/N :???)_ Out of nowhere, he heard two people talking. A man and a woman. They were obviously Izayoi and InuTaisho.

"…You have to start kissing up…" said Izayoi.

"Okay…" replied InuTaisho.

"…starting at my feet…going up to my thigh…"

"Wait… InuYasha's coming down the stairs…"

"Don't stop there. Make him kiss your butt, too," said InuYasha as he entered the room.

From what InuYasha could guess, his parents had decided to stay with each other. That thought made InuYasha happy, but suddenly, Sesshomaru busted into the room holding what looked like road kill. InuYasha took another look. It was road kill.

"I ran over Mrs. Ayame's cat!!" announced Sesshomaru.

"She really is lonely now…" said InuTaisho quietly.

"Why'd you run over her cat?!" asked Izayoi.

"I don't know…" said Sesshomaru. "…But it made a cool squashing sound!"

Sesshomaru threw the dead cat on the floor. It made another sickening noise.

"There it is again!" yelled Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started stomping on the cat. "And again! And again! And again!"

"I think he should be taken to the Funny Farm." said InuYasha, turning to look at his parents. "Call the people in the white coats!"

"NO! NOT THE WHITE COATS IN PEOPLE!!" Sesshomaru yelled and ran upstairs to hide.

"Why'd you do that? Now he'll never come out of the closet…" said Izayoi.

"Good," said InuTaisho.

Izayoi and InuYasha looked at InuTaisho with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh, you meant in the closet literally? Sorry, wrong idea." said InuTaisho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah. This will probably be a 3 part story because it's so epic. TT Grandpa's dead! Or is he? OO He is. But what can be funny about a dead person? A lot of things…

Plz R&R.


	11. Granspa's Funeral part 2

I know it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that… Why teachers give so much homework, and 3 different projects to be done over winter break, I don't know. So… Back to grandpa's funeral. What can you do with a dead person any way? I guess you'll just have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: What do you think?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandpa's Funeral part 2

It was getting dark out now. Not much had happened at the funeral except the usual praying and crying and everything. All the smaller children had stopped running around now, and finally went home with their parents who still hadn't stopped grieving. InuYasha had no idea that his grandfather was so well-known, and well-liked.

InuYasha looked at his watch. It was 2:11 a.m. InuTaisho wanted to stop by the house of his late father to pick up a few things before going home.

"Grandpa's house is still as big as I remembered it…" said InuYasha staring around the biggest room of the house.

"Hmmm… You were four when you were last here," said InuTaisho. "I'm sure it looked bigger then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…you weren't very big when you were that age."

"And somehow, that makes sense to me."

"No it doesn't." said InuTaisho noticing that InuYasha didn't understand.

"I know…"sighed InuYasha

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. It seemed to be coming from upstairs. Father and son looked up at the ceiling above them after the debris stopped falling. What they saw didn't really make sense to them at first. Then they realized that Sesshomaru had fallen through weak floorboards in the floor above.

"What the--? What are you doing up there?" asked InuTaisho.

"I fell! What does it look like?!" Yelled Sesshomaru from the hole; his voice muffled.

"Well get out of the hole and come help us gather some of these things." InuTaisho yelled back.

"I suck..!" said Sesshomaru. (_A/N: his voice is muffled_)

"Yeah, we know…" said InuYasha. "But don't let that bring you down."

"No! I said I said I SUCK!" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, stop insulting yourself and get down here." said InuTaisho.

"AARGHHH! I CAN'T GET OUT OF THE HOLE!"

"I think he's stuck…" said InuYasha.

"Yes! I.."

The floor board broke again, widening the hole. Sesshomaru fell to the first floor, landing on his head.

"Ow… This is why I don't like coming here…" said Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know, this chapter wasn't that funny. I need more ideas. That's kinda why I haven't been updating. If only there were more hours in a day.

Seriously though. How do you guys see this going? Let me know!

I must know!

Plz R&R


	12. Samara's DVD

It's finally here

It's finally here! Chapter 12! That's right, everybody, 1-2! I might've lost some fans, and those who still have my work flagged are yelling at me right now. Maybe it's because I've only updated between 1 and 6 times all friggin' year. (and for that, I am terribly sorry) But, good news! It's SUMMER! Meaning I will be writing more. Yes, I can keep the funny coming. Or scary if you read my other fic's. (please do)

Disclaimer- mmmm….no.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Samara's DVD part 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was sitting alone in the living room. No one else was in the House. He was drinking a can of Red Bull while watching Taxi.

"_I said relax, not hyperventilate_!"

"…hmm…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Sesshomaru, spilling half of his Red Bull on himself and the couch. "That Queen Latifah cracks me up."

Sesshomaru took his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped the top screen back. He was scrolling through all of the contacts he had on his phone. All of the numbers of people he thought were "hot".

_Asuna_

_Hitomi_

_Cerena_

_Sango_

_Eva_

_Kouga_

_Yura_

_Miroku_

_Kagura_

_Chiyo_

_Yoko and Yuko_

_Ginta _

Sesshomaru sighed and turned off his phone. 'Being this bored should be considered a crime' he thought. Then, he saw a DVD on the coffee table. It had no labeling on it at all. Sesshomaru stood, grabbing the DVD and placed it in the DVD player. There were no previews. Just a blue screen with the words "_Coming soon to DVD and UMD for the PSP_"

"Wow," started Sesshomaru. "Everything's in acronyms."

The screen went black for about ten seconds. Suddenly random images started playing. It was as if someone had been trying to make a magic video in black and white. That's when Sesshomaru had realized what he had brought upon himself.

xXxXx

InuYasha opened the door to his house.

"High Tension was weird, but good," said Kagome. "The killer was a schizophrenic woman who was in love with her room mate from college. Needles to say the other person was also a woman."

"That sounds like a porn movie," said InuYasha.

InuYasha and Kagome stopped at the door and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of them. His nose was bleeding, his eyes wide and his breathing was heavy.

"…What?" asked InuYasha.

"It's SAMARA!" answered Sesshomaru.

"What about her?" asked Kagome.

"She made a…"

"Yes?" asked InuYasha impatiently.

"She made a … DVD! …Slash MUSIC VIDEO!"

Kagome and InuYasha stared at Sesshomaru and then at each other. Sesshomaru seemed to be going crazy! Then again…

The phone rang.

"Oh, crap!" howled Sesshomaru. "That's her calling to take my _**SOUL**_!"

The phone rang again.

"Just answer it," ordered Kagome.

"Never!" replied Sesshomaru.

"Fine, I'll answer it," said InuYasha.

He walked to the hone and picked it up off of the receiver.

"Hello?" said InuYasha.

"…….."

"No, he's not here right now," said InuYasha glancing at Sesshomaru. "Can I take a message?"

"…….."

"Uh-huh."

"…….."

"Okay…how do you spell that?"

"…."

"Okay, thanks. I'll make sure he gets the message," said InuYasha before he hung up the phone.

InuYasha walked back towards Kagome and the panicking Sesshomaru.

"What'd she say?" asked Sesshomaru sweating bullets.

"That wasn't Samara, it was somebody that works for Dad," replied InuYasha.

"Oh," said Sesshomaru with a sigh of relief.

The phone rang…again. 

"I'll get it," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Hello?" asked Sesshomaru?

"…_seven days_…"

"S-Samara?!"

"_No, Miley Cyrus_,"

"Oh. Then why are you calling my house?"

"_You watched the 'Never-released music video remix' for my new song '7 Things'_?"

"Yeah…"

"_Then you have seven days to live_."

"OH, MY GOD!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's more multi-functional than a George Foreman grill.

There's no glass. But if there were, she would shatter it and then kick it's ass.


	13. Full Moons Mean Nothing without Oreos

I'm getting better at updating so, please don't hate me

I'm getting better at updating so, please don't hate me. I always encourage people to tell me what they think would be funny. So please send me reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 13: Full Moon's Mean Nothing

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango knocked on the front door of Miroku's house. She was a little tired from the walk and was, at the same time, extremely bored.

"I feel pessimistic…" Sango said to herself quietly while looking over her shoulder.

As she waited for Miroku to open the door, Sango watched as a stray cat sat on the side-walk. The cat turned its head towards her and they stared each other for a few short minutes. The cat suddenly darted straight for Sango with an evil look in its jade eyes. The cat was fast. It reached Sango in a matter of seconds. Just before the cat had rammed itself into her leg, Sango took a step to her right colder to the door, watching the cat continue running… into the fence of Miroku's back yard.

"HA! Stupid cat!" yelled Sango as the cat ran away in pain. "Don't mess with me,"

Sango turned as the door finally opened.

"HOLY CRAP! Miroku, you look old!" Sango said.

"That's my grandpa, Sango!" called Miroku from inside of a closet.

"Oh, thank the gods," sighed Sango with relief.

Sango walked into the house, as Miroku's grandfather stepped aside to let her in. Miroku burst out of the closet next the stairs and slammed the door behind him, leaning against it.

"What was that about?" asked Sango.

"Sesshomaru's freaking out," replied Miroku.

"About what?"

"Miley Cyrus?"

"………"

"She's taken the place of that Creepy little girl in The Ring," Miroku explained.

The phone rang and Sango picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Sango.

"……."

"Okay, sure,"

Sango pushed the speakerphone button the Miroku's phone and set the phone on the counter.

"_That 'creepy little girl from the ring 'has a name!_" screamed Samara over the phone. "_Its Kiss My Oddly Discolored BUTT the THIRD_!"

There was a sound of clicking on the other side of the line, then silence.

"That's a really long name!" said Miroku's grandpa from the kitchen.

"So…what's up with Sesshomaru, again?" asked Sango.

"He watched the music video for '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus and now he's gonna die in seven days," answered Miroku.

"That can't be all…" said Sango sarcastically.

"I stole her Oreos, too!" sobbed Sesshomaru, who was still in the closet.

"Baka! You never steal a pop-stars cookies," yelled Sango.

"But they were good!" said Sesshomaru.

"That sounded vaguely dirty," said Miroku with a slight smirk on his face.

"I said 'pop-star', not porn-star," said Sango.

"I know, heh-heh,"

xXxXx

"He lives next door," said InuYasha. "Right there,"

"Okay thanks," she said.

"Sure…" InuYasha replied.

She walked up to Miroku's house and knocked on the door. Sango answered the door, as she usually did when she was at Miroku's house.

"Is Sesshomaru here?" she asked Sango.

"Uh, yes. He's in the closet," Sango replied.

"Still?"

"Yep."

"I thought he'd have come out by now…"

Miroku opened the closet door.

She looked at Sango.

"Oh, you meant an actual closet," she said.

"Don't worry, that conversation could have a gone any number of ways," Sango assured her.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sesshomaru.

"I know, now hand over my Oreos," demanded Miley Cyrus.

"But, it hasn't been seven days yet!" said Sesshomaru.

"I wanted to make sure I got them back before the got stale…or digested."

"You'll never have them!"

With that, Sesshomaru Ran out of the house, trampling over Miley.

"Great! Now I gotta go find him again!" said Miley and left.

Miroku and Sango stood in their places for a minute.

"What now?" asked Sango.

"We wait…" replied Miroku.

"……Okay…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So what did you think? I need reviews! Only by receiving your reviews, can I write more in each chapter.

What should happen next? Who will have the next problem(s)?

It's entirely up to you!

Plz R&R!


	14. New York, New York!

……..You guys are going to hate me. If you're still reading of course. How presumptuous of me. Hmmm… Big word. Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to update! Really Sorry! I don't know why, but somehow along the line, I lost interest in this story. This happens a lot. But, here's the next chapter to this fic. The idea came from one of my reviews, and I'd have to say, it was a pretty GREAT idea. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: After years of (not) trying, I still don't own InuYasha.

New York, New York!!!

xXxXXxXx

InuYasha, accompanied by his friends Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, finally made it. They got plane tickets to go to New York City with much thanks to InuYasha's father, InuTaisho. Come to think of it, there wasn't much of any reason needed as to why they had to go to New York. As a matter of fact, when asked why they wanted to go there so badly, InuYasha only had to say the simple…yet slightly comical phrase:

"Sesshomaru stole Miley Cyrus' Oreos."

And now here they were, standing in the middle of the biggest city any of them had ever seen, aside from Tokyo, of course.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Sango.

That was a good question. None of them had ever been to the Big Apple before. Sesshomaru (and those Oreos) could be anywhere by now. It had been a week since Sesshomaru left Japan, after all. Anything could have happened. He might have been caught already. That wouldn't be surprising, really. People like Miley Cyrus have strong connections with major corporations and the like. That kind of power is often frightening.

"Maybe we should ask people if they've seen Miley Cyrus around here," Kagome suggested.

"Good Idea," replied Miroku. "And while you do that, I'm going to go this "Central Plaza" before I get sidetracked by all of the beautiful American women."

"…Let's disregard that last part." Sango rolled her eyes. She was sure it was too late for that. It _was_ Miroku, after all.

"Why would you go there, anyway?" asked InuYasha.

Miroku pointed up at a large screen positioned on the side of a building.

"Honestly, don't you guys watch the news?"

"_In other news, Miley Cyrus is going to have a concert in Central Plaza tomorrow, at seven a.m. …again…after discussing her new movie…or….something……._" the reporter trailed off and whispered to the man sitting next to her: "_She's not dead yet?_"

"_Furthermore, rumors are circulating that the pop star will be accompanied by her new friend from Japan_."

The group of kids stared at each other for a moment confirming their suspicions of Sesshomaru's whereabouts.

"She caught him…" InuYasha, Kagome and Sango said in unison.

InuYasha looked around. There were a lot of people walking here. Some people were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, watching the news on the giant screen _(A/N: I want to call it a jumbo-tron)_. Even with all of the people there, something seemed to be missing.

"Where's Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

"Damn it, Now we have to look for him too!" yelled Sango. "Oh, wait. There he is."

Sango gestured at the vast expanse of sidewalk ahead of them. Miroku was standing next to a yellow car. Kagome immediately recognized it as a cab.

"Why are the most important public transportations systems always yellow?" she asked, more to herself than any of the others.

"There not…" Sango replied.

"Well, taxis are," said Kagome.

"They're not all yellow. They have black squares on the sides," InuYasha butted in.

"But they're not covering up the yellow!" Kagome almost yelled.

"What do you have against the color yellow?" asked InuYasha.

Kagome thought about it for a minute. Even she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she didn't like bananas, which are also yellow.

"I don't know. It's just not a very appealing color, I guess," Kagome decided that was the best answer she could come up with.

InuYasha thought about the Pikachu plushy that his father won for him at a carnival, years ago.

"Hey, do not insult the yellow man!" InuYasha said referring to his beloved Pikachu. "Pikachus are people, too!"

"Well, of course they are," said Kagome, nonchalantly. "Why would you insinuate that I—did you just say Pikachu?"

"…No," InuYasha said trying to avoid embarrassment. However, his attempt seemed to have failed.

Kagome and Sango stared at InuYasha for a few minutes, studying his face. After a while, both girls started to laugh. It began as giggling, and then gradually escalated into hysterical laughter.

"What?" InuYasha wondered. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe how red your face is, right now!" said Sango, who was struggling to suppress her laughter.

InuYasha looked at his reflection in the window to a shop near him. Sango was right. It looked as if a large angry mob hurled tomatoes at his face, only less gooey.

"What? Do you sleep with a Pikachu or something?" asked Kagome wiping tears from her eyes that were a result of laughing too hard.

"You don't?" retorted InuYasha.

Kagome immediately stopped laughing at InuYasha as fond memories of her ten-year-old self with a clefairy resurfaced. Sango stood staring at Kagome wondering why everyone was quiet all of a sudden.

"So are we going to find Sesshomaru before he gets ear drums crushed, or what?" asked Kagome trying to change the subject.

"We can't until tomorrow," Miroku informed her. There's really no way of knowing where he is until Miley Cyrus' concert thingy tomorrow."

"Right…" said Kagome.

"Let's get a hotel," suggested Sango.

The group agreed and went in search for a hotel near Central Plaza. As the group started walking, Miroku decided he would bring back the earlier conversation, seeing as how he wasn't really paying attention to what was being said.

"So, InuYasha, do you really sleep with a pikachu?" asked Miroku.

"…Maybe," InuYasha replied, blushing again.

"No need to be embarrassed about it," said Miroku. "I have a luxray, myself!"

The whole group stopped and stared at Miroku.

"Really?" asked InuYasha. He knew Miroku had a stuffed animal but he had always thought it was something else.

"Uh, yeah…why?" replied Miroku.

"I thought you slept with a pedo bear," said Kagome, matter-of-factly.

Miroku felt a surge of anger. "For the last time, my grandfather is NOT A PEDOPHILE!!"

Everyone around them was staring at Miroku now. Miroku's outburst was a bit random, to say the least.

"We…meant the plushy, Miroku…" said InuYasha.

"Who said your grandfather was a pedophile?" asked Sango.

"That's the nickname my parents gave him," Miroku replied, calming down.

"Uh…why?" Kagome, Sango and InuYasha asked in unison.

"Because he's a bit of a perv around hot women."

"Oh, so it runs in the family…" said Sango under her breath.

"Well, what do _you_ sleep with, Sango?" asked Miroku accusingly.

"If I said you, would you leave me alone?" asked Sango impatiently.

Miroku blushed and said, "Nope."

Sango sighed. "Well, if you must know, I sleep with a wrench."

Now it was Sango's turn to be the laughing stock of the group. Plushies were okay, but why a wrench?

"You sleep…with a wrench?" Kagome said disbelievingly.

"Not just any wrench, it's a monkey wrench, and it kicks the asses of any Pokémon you guys sleep with!" yelled Sango. "Besides, it's not like a fake Pokémon is going to help you if someone happens to, say, break into your house."

"My house if full of demons," started InuYasha. "You only break into my house if you have a death wish, and, or penchant for punishment."

"And I think it's just really stupid that you sleep with a monkey wrench," said Kagome. "Just because it has the word 'monkey' in it doesn't mean it's in any way as fluffy as a plushy."

"WHATEVER! Let's just find this stupid freaking hotel before I have to kick your stupid freaking heads in with my stupid freaking MONKEY wrench!" yelled Sango.

"You're a very violent person, do you know that?" Miroku asked smiling.

Sango reached her hand into her left pocket, and pulled out a ten-inch monkey wrench. She started walking quickly over to Miroku, intending him to be her first victim of the dreaded piece of steel.

"Okay!" Miroku said. "Let's go find a hotel to wait until tomorrow, shall we?"

With that, Miroku ran down the crowded streets with InuYasha and Kagome in tow. Sango wasn't too far behind, though. It was only a matter of time until she would catch up with them.

xXxXXxXx

So, here's chapter 14. Sorry, again for taking soooooo long to write it. I'm equally sorry for getting a little off track at the end there. I felt it had to be funnier, and I came up with that stuff off of the top of my head and typed it up as I thought it.

I hope the next chapter will be better! Chapter 15 WILL be up by the end of this week, seeing as how school starts again on Tuesday. Ah, learning!

I obviously need your guys' help on this. And feel free to PM or Email me at inudemon94 (at) yahoo (dot) com if you think that the updates aren't coming as fast as they should be.

Plz R&R!!


	15. Getting Ready for the Show

Thanks so much for the reviews I got in my last chap! I said I was going to write this and post it by Sunday, and I realized that I didn't want to. (due to school-specific reasons) But anyways here it is. I hope this one will be funnier than the last, but we'll see.

Disclaimer: I…really? If you think I own InuYasha, you're sadly mistaken. (It's nice to dream though D)

Chapter 15: Getting Ready for the Show

xXxXXxXx

Miroku was the first to wake up. From his spot on the floor, Miroku rolled onto his back. He felt something soft under him, but, due to his grogginess from having woken up at six o'clock in the morning, Miroku didn't really know what it was. But then he remembered a conversation they had the day before.

_**Why do I vaguely remember something about a plushy? **_Miroku thought.

And then it hit him. Miroku had been the only one to bring his stuffed pokémon with him. He remembered this only because they'd had an…altercation with Sango about it. _Honestly, who doesn't love a plushy? _

"DON'T CRUSH THE LUXRAY!!" Miroku yelled as loudly as he could manage.

InuYasha, Kagome and Sango jumped up out of shock. InuYasha's ears flattened against his head as he ducked under the covers on his bed. Kagome jumped off of the bed and, in her haste, accidentally ran head on into the door…on the other side of the room. Sango, who somehow managed to bring her monkey wrench with her, bounded out of her bed, and brought her monkey wrench down on Miroku's head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Miroku had both hands on top of his head, covering the spot where Sango hit him. Miroku's second yell prompted Sango to hit him over the head again.

This time, Miroku didn't reply. Instead, he lay back on the floor, on his luxray plushy, giggling to himself with a dumb grin spreading across his face.

Kagome looked towards Sango, and saw that she had pretty much knocked out Miroku with her beloved monkey wrench.

"Um…Sango?" Kagome said tentatively.

"What is it?" Sango said while in a seemingly panicked state.

"Why did you hit Miroku with your wrench?" asked Kagome.

Sango looked down at the person she hit, and immediately regretted it.

"…oh," said Sango. "Sorry…Miroku…"

"I don't think he can hear you," said InuYasha, who had finally come up from under the covers. "Or in the very least understand you…"

Kagome walked slowly back to her bed. After her attempt to run through walls, she was a little light-headed, with a headache.

Sango stared at InuYasha and Kagome. The two were sharing a bed, as were Sango and Miroku. That is, until Miroku groped Sango under the covers. Sometimes, Sango wished Miroku were more like InuYasha.

Less perverted.

But still, Miroku's horny nature made for great comic relief moments. But why did they always involve her? Then she thought about it. She wasn't the only girl Miroku has touched.

_**Yep. He's a man-whore.**_ Sango thought.

"Right," said Sango. "I'm going to get ready."

"Okay," Said Kagome.

With that, Sango went into the bathroom.

"I'm going to get ready, too," said Kagome. "Hey, Sango? Are you using the shower?"

"Not yet! It's all yours!" was Sango replied.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

InuYasha turned back to Miroku.

"Are you still unconscious, or can you drag yourself into a sitting position?" asked InuYasha.

Miroku looked up.

"Why would you do that?" Miroku asked InuYasha.

"Do what?" asked InuYasha.

"You hit me! In the brains!"

"oh…That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"It was Sango…" InuYasha pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh, well then… Are we going to find your brother?"

InuYasha chucked at that.

"Like we have a choice…"

xXxXx

After they were all dressed and ready for a day of searching, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku left their hotel room and walked down the hall toward the elevators. They all got in, and Miroku pushed the button for the first floor. As the elevator began its descent, a song started playing from the speaker that was built into the wall panel above them. It sounded like a song that was made on a synthesizer with the tones of orchestral instruments.

Kagome laughed.

"They really do have elevator music," she said.

The doors slid apart and everyone stepped out of the elevator. However, just to mess with the other people who were going to use the elevator when they were off, Miroku ran back inside the elevator, and pushed every button in a random order. He pushed the button for the 35th floor last, seeing as it was the top floor to the building. Suddenly, the doors closed. Miroku hadn't realized that there was a button meant for keeping the doors open. The doors closed, and he tried to pry them open himself. The doors opened, and a flood of people came in, pushing Miroku to the back of the elevator.

InuYasha noticed there was something different. He turned around and saw nothing but the elevator and the lights above it changing as the elevator went to all of the floors.

"We'll see him later, I guess," said InuYasha.

The other three left the building to the Today Show studio.

xXxXx

There was a giant crowd of people gathered at the large windows of the studio and the stage where Miley Cyrus was going to perform. A lot of the people were holding signs, and somehow, it intrigued Kagome to see how many people would stand outside in the fall cold at (or sometimes before) seven in the morning to cheer for some Disney douche bag who was probably just going to end up dead in the gutter because of one of her jealous set-buddies. (A_/N: *cough cough* demi lovato_)

"I don't see Sesshomaru…" InuYasha muttered. Kagome took his hand in hers.

"Don't worry," she said smiling up at him. "We'll find him."

InuYasha smiled back at her, all the while thinking: _**I…wasn't that worried.**_

_**I don't think he's really that worried, but just in case…**_ Kagome thought.

At first, InuYasha, Sango and Kagome didn't see anyone other than the people in the crowd. But then, the crowd yelled and cheered, and InuYasha looked at the stage. Al Roker was announcing Miley Cyrus performing on stage. In the background there was a white van. InuYasha took a closer look at the window in the back, and saw the unmistakable silver hair and amber eyes. Sesshomaru noticed InuYasha as well, and reached out towards his younger brother but then realized there was a window between him and freedom.

Now the question is…how to get out of the van…

xXxXXxXx

Yeah… I know I should have written more, but I really don't know how dramatic it the escape is going to be. I'm thinking it might have something to do with Miley Cyrus dying and destroying the stage and causing random chaos on TV. Will that work? Or should there be more to it? And what about this crystal ball?

Also, I want to apologize for the paragraphs in this story. I don't think I've ever written that much about one thing that many times before, unless of course it was for a grade. And I'm pretty sure that…-here I go again. Sorry!

Anyways, please read and review.

Now that I think about, I say read and review after you've already read it…


	16. The Great Escape

Hey, guys! Here's the next…I want to say…episode, but it's just a chappie. I didn't think I'd manage to get this done today, seeing as how it's a three-day weekend, I have gotten back into drawing anime/manga, and I'm over all, lazy as hell. So, before I get any lazier, I'll upload this for your enjoyment!

Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in!!!

Chapter 16: The Great Escape

xXxXXxXx

InuYasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other for a few moments. Well, at least they found him, but how would InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku (who had just caught up from his little prank on himself involving the elevators) get Sesshomaru out of the white van.

"I hate vans…" mumbled Kagome. "Why are they always white AND unmarked?"

"My vans aren't white, they're royal blue and black," responded Miroku.

Kagome let out a sigh of disbelief. "I was referring to the van that is currently holding Sesshomaru captive, numbnuts…"

Kagome glared at Sango, and a moment of mututal agreement flashed between them.

_**Shouldn't have hit him so hard.**_

"Oh," started Miroku. "Well, in that case, I think you may be the only one who's come to that conclusion."

InuYasha looked around the area. There were too many people between him and Sesshomaru's holding cell in the van to go all out like a rabid monkey. _**Damn…That blows that plan… **_ InuYasha thought.

However, there was a lot of sound equipment on the stage. Maybe some of it would blow up? He could try to short circuit the equipment. But that's too dangerous for all of the people.

Suddenly, InuYasha's mind went elsewhere as he remembered an argument that he had with his older brother a little while ago.

"_If you piss me off any more, I'll have to kill you, even if I have to break out of a cage of steel, and knock over a couple hundred people to get to you." yelled an angry Sesshomaru._

_**Finally, something seems to be going the right way for once**_ InuYasha thought to himself.

He now had a plan, but how would he set it into motion?

xXxXx

There was a sudden loud cheering coming from the rather large crowd that surrounded the stage. InuYasha looked toward the van and saw security guards—possibly the Whorebag…uh, Miley Cyrus's personal body guards (poor bastards)—standing around the van, watching Miley step onto the stage and talk with the hosts of the show.

"Holy friggin' monkey butter, guys! It's Katie Couric!" Miroku said as he joined the other people next to the stage.

"I guess it's safe to say he's not helping," assumed Sango.

"That's good, then. He won't be in the way," Kagome said.

InuYasha finally figured out the last part of his plan, which, surprisingly enough, was the first thing he had to do. All he hoped was that no one watching this on T.V. would see him do what he was going to do. After all, InuYasha hated public speaking. Particularly, when it involved the entire world.

InuYasha knew he was going to hate himself for looking like a dumbass in front of a large crowd, but it seemed he had no other choice. So, without thinking, he began pushing his way through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango stood in their places, watching InuYasha disappear into the crowd. They didn't know what to do about it, so they waited.

Sesshomaru was beginning to get angry. He'd been in this van for hours. He wanted out. And now, there was his brother, walking the wrong way towards the van. It was times like this, that Sesshomaru wished he and InuYasha were less than half-siblings.

InuYasha made it to the stage, and, before the security could reach him, InuYasha pulled himself up onto the stage. There was nothing between them anymore. He had a clear shot. Miley was smiling and waving at the crowd and had yet to realize that InuYasha was standing on the edge of the across from her. InuYasha walked up to her as the crowd watched, and pushed Miley out of the way. He took the microphone from her hand as she fell onto the stage and thought: _**This is why you don't mess with my family. No matter how retarded they can be…**_

InuYasha looked back at the van that Sesshomaru was locked in. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that his little brother had just pushed a Disney Douche out of the way. Way to go!

InuYasha lifted the microphone to his face, and laughed. This had to work.

"Hey, Fluffy!" InuYasha said into the microphone. He was talking loud enough that Sesshomaru could hear through the glass of the window.

"I finally found you! I didn't think you'd be whoring yourself off to your worst enemy."

Miley stood up, and yelled at InuYasha for pushing her. She was extremely ticked off, though the rest of the crowd seemed to think it was hysterically funny.

"Shane Dawson was right, Miley. I don't like you. I effing hate you."

Sesshomaru was already fuming at the last comment InuYasha made that was directed to him. He would make his little brother pay for this.

"I can't believe you got caught by this slut and her minions! And I can't believe that you're too weak to break out of a VAN! You could have unlocked it from the INSIDE!!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshomaru was really mad now. How dare InuYasha taunt him like this! How could he call his older brother weak? And stupid? Then again, maybe unlocking the doors when the guards weren't looking was a good idea. And Sesshomaru hadn't thought about it. He needed his younger, more naïve brother to call him out while on national television. Sesshomaru was going to have to get out of the van now, before his half-brother said something that either of them would regret later.

"I bet your little clefairy plush had been missing your sweet embrace! Or…was it the other way around?" said InuYasha defiantly, and genuinely confused about the last question.

That was it. Sesshomaru could not take this anymore. He broke the window through which he was watching his little brother from, and climbed out of the van through the hole. One of the three guards pulled his handgun out of his holster and attempted to take aim at Sesshomaru. However, the guard was not fast enough, and only saw a blur of white as he fell to the ground feeling nothing.

The second guard came around the van and had no time to properly react. Sesshomaru raised the gun he had taken from the first guard and shot the second man in the right shoulder. He, too, fell to the ground. Sesshomaru wondered if all of this violence was necessary. His inner demon told him it was, and that was all that he needed.

InuYasha was beginning to worry that his plan may have worked too well, and his brother was serious about killing him.

Sesshomaru sensed that someone was behind him. He instinctively jerked his arm backwards, and hit the third guard in the nose with his elbow.

"MOMMY! THAT MAN STOLE MY CHEESE-ITS!" the guard cried as he slid to the ground, clutching his nose.

While still on his rampant power trip, Sesshomaru subconsciously dropped the gun on the ground. Unfortunately, the gun still had more bullets in it. One of the bullets was discharged from the gun and shot into the crowd. Luckily for everyone, the bullet missed the crowed. But as for Miley Cyrus, she met an untimely end on stage. The bullet hit her in the face, successfully knocking out her front teeth in the process.

The sound of the final bullet fired, and the screams of the crowd snapped Sesshomaru out of his blood-raged state. He saw what happened, and ran over to Kagome and Sango. InuYasha and Miroku joined them.

"What happened to Miley?" asked Sesshomaru, who was wondering why paramedics were standing around her body.

"She bit the bullet," Miroku replied. He'd had a front row seat to the whole scene.

"Good! It's about time she had a stroke or a heart attack," said Sesshomaru.

"No, really, you shot her in the face when you dropped the gun," Sango said.

"…Oh… Well, it wouldn't have happened if she weren't on her knees all the time," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…I think we should get going before any of the people realize we just killed a rich person," said Kagome.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Sango suggested.

It wasn't even seven thirty in the morning, but they were already tired. So much for long days.

xXxXx

All of the people surrounding the stage were confused. They had no idea why they were there, or how they got there. Everyone looked at the paramedics who just dropped a gurney holding a girl. They all recognized that girl as Miley Cyrus.

The producers of the Today show ran out into the crowd. What had just happened? What were they recording? A Miley Cyrus concert?

"We did what?!" asked Katie Couric. "We were under some kind of trance this whole time? So we invited the little slut to do a concert here? Didn't we have anything else to report?

xXxXXxXx

Okay, Maybe I should have turned down the violence on Sesshomaru's behalf. But still, it would have happened anyway, real or fictional.

Sorry that this update was a few days late. I hate making you guys wait until Sunday or in this case Monday, when I should have had it up by Friday night. But the week has been long, and I have a three day weekend. Sadly, today's the last day of it. Block schedule is amazing!

Anyways, please don't forget to review, and if you want, you can add this story or me to your favorites lists.

As always, I'm open to ideas, so feel free to tell me what you'd like to see happen.

All I know about the next chap is that it will involve NARAKU.

Yep!


	17. Back at the Hotel Room

Hey, again, guys! Sorry that this one was almost as delayed as the last chappie. Final exams for this semester start tomorrow. With this being the case, I may not be able to update when I usually do. In which case, I'll put them both up for your enjoyment, but I'll try to get this one up today, and still pass my Geometry exam. Holy effing crap, I hate math. Which is why I'm writing this at 2:12 am. I have to get this part out before my mind gets completely fried. So here it is. And sorry if it's abnormally retarded. I haven't had any sleep at the time I wrote this.

Disclaimer: Dammit, stop reminding me!!

Chapter 17: Back at the Hotel Room

xXxXXxXx

The group of teenagers were walking back to their hotel after successfully (sort of) rescuing Sesshomaru, and defeating the disastrous entity that is Miley Cyrus. Even without all of the chaos that surrounded the stage at the Today Show's studios—mostly people trying to figure out why they were there—it took quite some time to get back to the hotel. Miroku insisted on everyone following him on a short-cut that would lead them back to their destination. However, this wasn't a good idea, seeing as how none of them, Miroku included, had ever been that way before. They found themselves in a forest-like area with fewer trees than your average woodsy place. Conveniently, there were benches located through the area. After about two hours of going the wrong way, they realized they were walking in a circle around Central Park.

"Now I remember why I never asked you for directions," Sango said angrily once they reached their hotel.

Miroku, undeterred by Sango's statement, walked happily up to the elevator, and pushed the button to go up to their floor.

Everyone was tried from their walk, and decided to go back to sleep for a little while, before going about the rest of the day, and planning on how they were to get home now that they had Sesshomaru with them.

Once in their room, Sesshomaru announced that he was going to take a shower. Being locked in a van had taken its toll on him. Everyone nodded as the youkai walked into the bathroom. Well, more like glided. It sometimes looked like he wasn't moving his legs at all, even though he was moving forward at a steady pace.

"We reeaaaaaalllyyy need to teach him how to walk," InuYasha commented.

"I don't know," started Kagome. "I kind of like the way he walks."

"Yeah, he 's more of a girl than we are," said Sango. "We need that balance."

"Balance? What kind of balance is that?" InuYasha asked.

"The good kind," Kagome replied. Something has to level out the differences between us girls, you, and Miroku's stupidity."

InuYasha stared at Kagome for a second, thinking. "Well said. But Miroku's not that stupid…"

InuYasha looked over at Miroku, who was going through the items that had been left by the staff. The kind of items that are in every hotel rated three to four stars.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"I'm looking for all of the free stuff," was Miroku's reply. "They always have free stuff in hotels."

"So you take it all?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Wait, why? You have this stuff at your house," InuYasha said. He was a bit confused now.

"No…I don't."

"Yes, you do. We all do. Who doesn't have ketchup?" Sango piped up.

"You have it all wrong, Sango! No one has _little_ bottles of ketchup. Just the regular Heinz crap." Miroku said.

"You can't really be serious…" mumbled Kagome.

"I am. Free stuff is always better. See? They have free bottles of water, too! Oh..no, this four dollars. That's ridiculous! Who spends four dollars on WATER?" Miroku ranted.

"Well, we are in the middle of an economic crisis…if you didn't know," Sango said sharply. Sometimes, she just didn't understand Miroku.

"That's true… Let's see what's in the fridge. Ah-HA! Jack pot! There's a lot of candy bars and drinks in here! And they're all free! And…what's this? Are these…yeah, those are condoms."

Everyone just stared at the refrigerator. It's funny, the things that can cause an awkward silence.

"…and the box is open…" Miroku continued.

"What are you…going to do with…those?" Sango asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Miroku thought for a moment. "I don't know…but, we really should put these to good use. It seems that someone has already had the same idea."

If it were possible, the situation had become much more silent. Sango's dace flushed, and Kagome joined in on her friend's embarrassment when she saw InuYasha glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I say, we make water balloons with them," said Miroku, seriously.

Stunned at his stupidity (or simplicity, I guess), Kagome and InuYasha started laughing at their friend. At first, it was just light chuckling, but after a few moments of comic relief from a very tedious situation, their chortling became hysterical laughter.

Meanwhile, Sango turned to her right while still sitting on her bed, and pulled out a long metal stick. From earlier …mishaps with Miroku, the stick had been infamously named Monkey. A suiting name to a monkey wrench, they thought.

Without giving it much thought, Sango turned back toward Miroku and launched Monkey at Miroku's head. The pained yelp that he let out only fed InuYasha and Kagome's laughing fit, as they started laughing louder and harder than before, eventually leaving them both without oxygen.

"OW!" yelled the apprentice monk. "What the hell was that for?"

"For pretending to be more intelligent then you let on," Sango replied.

"…What?" Miroku really didn't understand girl's in general, sometimes.

"Exactly. You'll never understand what that means," Truth be told, Sango didn't really know what she was talking about either. But that was what made this whole thing amusing.

There was a sudden crash that interrupted Kagome and InuYasha's laughter. It had come from the bathroom.

InuYasha got off of his bed and walked over to the bathroom door. "I swear if you've been kidnapped again, I'm locking you in a lead crate…" InuYasha mumbled, as he opened the door and closed it behind them.

Between the two inu brothers, there was an awkward moment. The water from the shower head blocked any sounds of conversation from reaching the ears of anyone outside of the bathroom. The heat from the water fogged the room, and made it unnaturally humid there. Sesshomaru was naked and standing outside of the shower. He had been in here for a good four or five minutes, but hadn't gotten into the shower yet.

"Can…I help you…?" InuYasha asked, hesitantly.

Sesshomaru blushed a little. InuYasha had never seen this happen before, and was a bit worried of what Sesshomaru might have been planning.

"Not really, I was checking for tracking devices…" Sesshomaru replied.

"I…really don't want to know where…"

"Anyways, did somebody say something about a box of condoms?"

InuYasha _really_ didn't like where this seemed to be going. "Uhh, yeah… banana flavored. Why?"

"Those are, um, mine…" Sesshomaru said sheepishly.

This caught InuYasha completely off guard. How could that even be possible? The elder youkai hadn't been in the hotel until now.

"No, there not," said the younger half-demon.

"What…how would you know?"

"You've never been here before," InuYasha said matter-of-factly. After all, he was right, wasn't he?

"Actually, I have been here,"

"With who?"

"With Rin,"

"…Who?"

xXxXXxXx

So there was that chapter. I know I said Naraku was going to be in this chapter, but I had to bridge the last chapter with the chapter after this, where, I'm assuming InuYasha and the others go back to school. What do you guys think? I greatly appreciate ideas! You know I do! :)

I wasn't going to update today, but I guess I will seeing as how I'll be too busy with my first exam to think even think about this, so here it is. Please don't forget to review!

Thanks, guys! You're all amazing for reviewing, and the like. Just letting you know I read them.

P.S. If you don't know the answer, it's always either B or C. Still have no clue? The answer's most likely C.


	18. Meanwhile, Back at the Funny Farm

Hello, everybody! I would like you all to know that this was the chapter that almost never happened. You see, last week was a four-day week and school, and chalked full of exams. This meant that I had a three-day weekend. On the second day, I got a new (very sexy) bass guitar, and needless to say, I've been rocking out all weekends, seeing as how I don't have homework. Other than that, I've been really lazy, and I didn't want to do anything other than watch anime. So yes, this weekend has been eventful and now that I'm done trying to extend the number of pages this chap will be, I'm going to get into the story now.

Disclaimer: If you are what you eat, I could be a drawing of InuYasha.

Chapter 18: Meanwhile, Back at the Funny Farm

xXxXXxXx

InuYasha lay awake in bed, staring at his alarm clock. At times like this, when he couldn't sleep, he'd watch the seconds and minutes go by until the alarm rang. It just so happened that there was only one minute before our favorite hanyou was supposed to wake up and get ready for school. However, InuYasha didn't want to go to school. He rarely ever want to, but previous actions on the plane home were enough to make him wish that he could stay in bed all day, or maybe even all week.

Getting lost in watching the time, InuYasha's mind wandered off to the plane ride back to Japan. The incident where Miroku hit on the stewardesses, and then Sango hit Miroku in the head with her monkey wrench. Still, no one know how many people she had to bribe or beat to death to get past security.

"INUYAHSA!!"

A voice came from downstairs. It sounded like a low growl. Too low to be Sesshomaru's voice. It obviously wasn't Izayoi; she doesn't yell. That left only one person…

InuYasha dragged himself out of bed and walked over to the door.

"What did you do this time, Dad?"

InuYasha opened the door to his room, and closed it behind him. He didn't really like it when people when into his room. As InuYasha left his room, he saw Sesshomaru leave his room, and slowly trudge toward the stairs. As InuYasha went to follow his brother towards the yelling, Sesshomaru took a step forwards and fell down the stairs to the front door. InuTaisho didn't miss this.

"I knew I bought this house for a reason," InuTaisho. Chuckled to himself.

InuYasha made it to the bottom of the stairs and started laughing when he saw his older brother roll out of the front door.

"That's why you bought this house isn't it," InuYasha asked his father.

"Yes it is, heh heh…now," InuTaisho began. "What is this about killing a famous person!?"

"What? That was Fluffy's fault!" InuYasha argued.

"Yeah, I know it was, but you made him do it."

"…Wait, are you mad because Miley Cyrus _died_?" InuYasha couldn't believe that.

"No, if I could I'd give a shiny friggin' medal,"

"So then, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you insulted your older brother on national T.V.! You know he has problems!"

"Yeah, I …I'm going to pretend you didn't know you said that…"

"Like I said, he knows! You don't have to hide it from him!"

"Or does he?" InuYasha knew asking this would end the conversation. It wasn't like it was actually going anywhere.

xXxXXxXx

Yes I know this was a day late (at least). I decided that I should leave the school scene for the next chapter because I want it to be longer than usual, with the whole meeting with Naraku thing and all. I thought I'd be able to get it done, seeing as how school was cancelled at 12 today and we were sent home early because of the snow, but I fell asleep. I know, I know! If it's any consolation, I can't open my right eye because I slept on it.

So yes. The next chapter WILL be longer and involve much chaos.


	19. School is Made for These Moments

Hey, guys! Sorry that this is so late… I might as well apologize for every chapter here on out because I keep updating so late. And as for the last chap, I'm sorry it was so short. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: If only you knew how bad I feel when I realize that I don't own InuYasha…

Chapter 19: School is Made for These Moments

xXxXx

8:20. The first bell of the day rang and all of the students filtered into their classrooms. InuYasha met Kagome, Miroku and Sango their classroom as Sesshomaru was walking to his, followed closely by Naraku and Kagura.

It was the first day back at school after the incident in New York. Still, there were concerns as to how Sesshomaru got there in the first place. He never said anything on the topic, but when asked about it, he replied with a casual, "Never take a pop star's Oreos…"

"So how was everyone's weekend?" asked the teacher when class had started.

Most of the class replied with a, "Good!" or something of that nature. However, the teacher, Miss Futami, noticed that a selected few of her students looked at each other and laughed under their breath. One of them even put their head down on his desk.

"Miroku!" the teacher yelled at the boy who was resting his head.

Miroku slowly lifted his head. School started not even five minutes ago, and he was already being yelled at.

"Yes, ma'am?" Miroku asked. What could she possibly want now? Maybe she'd give him her number…

"What was with the head-on-the-desk thing?"

Miroku didn't really know how to answer this. In his momentary hopelessness, he looked to InuYasha on the other side of the room, begging the hanyou boy to help him.

However, Miss Futami noticed Miroku glancing to his friends for help. She jumped in front of Miroku, blocking his line of sight, and yelled, "YOUR FRIENDS WILL NOT HELP YOU, NOW!" Then, she added in a menacing tone, "You answer to me…"

Miroku stared in confusion at his teacher. Her gaze was piercing to him and he soon lowered his eyes, blushing when his eyes met the site of Miss Futami's cleavage.

"You're a scary woman, Miss Futami…" Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah…It's all in my job description. Though sometimes I think I take it too far, with my husband…" she muttered as she walked back to her desk.

"I don't even want to know what she meant by that…" InuYasha said to Sango quietly.

Sango nodded her agreement and reached inter her backpack to see if her monkey wrench was there. Once she was sure she felt the cold metal in her hand, she closed the bag sighing in relief. "This is going to be a long day…"

xXxXx-Scene Change-xXxXx (_A/N: subtle, no? :o_)

Sesshomaru took his seat in the back of the classroom among his peers. He looked out of the window that was about two rows of desks away, then back at some of the people in his class. Surveying the room, he saw Kagura and Kanna talking about something… well, Kagura was talking. Kanna just seemed to stare blankly at her sister. Rin was also present, and was drawing anime people in her notebook. _**The way she does every morning,**_Sesshomaru thought. Continuing to look around he saw Koga struggling to finish his homework…again…

"You're never going to pass this year…" Sesshomaru murmured to himself.

"I'm not that stupid," said a voice from behind Sesshomaru.

He looked up and saw Naraku's towering figure hovering over him. Of course, if Sesshomaru were to stand up, it would close the height gap, but Naraku was a bit more bulky compared to Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't talking about you," Sesshomaru assured him. "I was referring to Koga's inability to understand anything that was being taught."

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru knew that Koga's academic problems were caused by his parents who decided it would be a good experience to transfer into the next grade. He was merely playing catch-up.

"I really don't like that wolf…" Naraku growled.

Sesshomaru scoffed at the comment. "You don't like anyone. Why do you think you're here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around. Everyone in this room, with the exception of Rin and Koga, were placed here because of our somewhat evil personalities."

"Excuse me?" Naraku said feeling offended. "I'm not evil."

"You tied the principal to the flag pole, naked, up-side down, and covered him with honey and threw birdseeds on him, for the crows to peck at his flesh for two-and-a-half hours. I'd consider that evil."

"So, what! You killed Miley Cyrus!"

"How is that evil? I believe I did the world a favor."

"Not the world, Sesshomaru. She was my idol!"

Sesshomaru looked at the half-demon in disbelief. However, he wasn't really shocked. The truth had to come out sometime…

"Really, Naraku? I find it hard to believe that someone who pretends to be as strong as you, could ever think see that creepy little man in a fur suit as an idol."

Naraku had had enough of Sesshomaru's insults. As he walked back to his desk, he said, "One day, Sesshomaru, you will pay… YOU FILTHY CUR!"

"I love you, too, Naraku," said Mr. Sato, the teacher. "It's good to see you have feelings even though you lack a heart."

"Wait…how did you know about Mrs. Ayame's cat?"

Sesshomaru remembered his earlier ordeal with the very same cat and smiled to himself.

"I knew there was I reason I killed that cat!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

The whole class looked at Sesshomaru. He noticed this, and held up his hands next to his head as if to say it wasn't him. Then, with both hand, he pointed at Hojo who was sitting to his left.

"He said it, not me."

The class then looked toward Hojo. For a while, he didn't even know what was going on, but quickly realized that he had been put on the spot. All of the stares from the people in the class was too much to handle, and Hojo began to squirm. Eventually he couldn't take it and ran out of the room screaming, "THEY'RE ALL DEMON CHILDREN!!"

xXxXx-Scene Change-xXxXx

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other. Had they really heard that? It sounded like someone was yelling something at the top of their lungs, but it was too distant to hear what was being said.

"Do you hear that?" asked InuYasha.

"Yeah…" Kagome nodded and looked towards the door to the classroom. An upperclassmen was running down the hall and passed the classroom. He came back and yelled into the room, "DEMON CHILDREN I TELL YOU!"

InuYasha's ears perked up at this. "What about Sesshomaru?"

There was a moment of silence. For a minute, it sounded as if the gears in Hojo's head were beginning to turn, although, it was really just the clock ticking on the wall.

"You…" Hojo started while pointing at InuYasha. "You're the…"

InuYasha was getting impatient. Either he was, or he wasn't and he didn't even know that was going on at this point.

"Yes, yes, out with it!" InuYasha barked. (A/N: no pun intended.)

"YOU'RE THE BROTHER OF ONE OF THE DEMON CHILDREN!! NOOOOO!" Hojo ran once again through the school's hallways until he reached the main door. He left the school and sprinted into traffic without getting hit by one of the cars.

Back at the classroom, InuYasha was confused. Someone had just called him the brother of a demon child. First period wasn't even over yet, and so much had happened. But this is one thing that never happened.

"…Wait…so…okay, I know Sesshomaru's bad, but how does that make_ me_ a demon child?"

"Well, your dad's a demon, which means you have demon blood, and you're Sesshomaru's brother. So…yeah, you're technically a demon child." said Miroku.

InuYasha considered this for a few seconds. "Awesome!"

Sango and Kagome couldn't believe the whole situation. They had never heard Miroku explain anything since they'd known him; or at least, well enough for anyone to understand.

Miss Futami spoke up, "You picked a hell of a good time to grow some brains."

xXxXXxXx

So there's that chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

When I started this, I had a direction this was going to go in, and I was going to get there with help from everyone who reads and reviews. I…don't really remember where it was I was going with this, but I think it had something to do with …well, I'm not sure. I'd read the whole thing again, but I'm a lazy drop-kick.

Not going to lie to you guys, I don't even know where this is going next, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you gave me suggestions. *sigh* writer's block sets in…

So, yeah. Be happy, healthy, and remember: They invented bass guitars, because people get tired of hearing the lead guitars.

Anyways, please review!


End file.
